Tear Droplets
by A.T.M.R
Summary: guess who is dense now... not arnold but helga


**_Drew looks at me_**

**_I fake a smile so he won't see_**

**_What I want and I need_**

**_And everything that we should be_**

_I here he comes.. how much I love him and how I wish he was with me. He probably wants a girly girl that I'm not like that yea I tried but I don't like being a fake. Wait a second I been a fake my whole entire life I cant even tell Arnold that I'm in love with him. I guess he will only see me as a friend and nothing else. Play it cool Helga don't be a dork act cool got it got it_

Hey Helga

Hey aa.. Football head

I kinda need some advice you know since I can trust you and stuff

Sure what is it

Well I want to ask this girl out and well she is beautiful and I cant get her out of my mined and I want to ask her out to the homecoming dance but I don't think she likes me likes me.

Do I now her?

Yea

**_I'll bet she's beautiful_**

**_That girl he talks about_**

**_And she's got everything_**

**_That I have to live without_**

_Oo great why do you have to torment me so much Arnold ughh what did I tell you Helga he will never like you because the way you are ughh what should I do I don't want him with another girl but I cant be mean he probably does like her and I want him to be happy _

Helga hee

Uh..hwhat?

I was asking you what should I do

Oo yea well find out if she likes you first .. I have to go

Ughhh okay thanks see you later

Sure.. Football head

**After school**

_**Drew talks to me**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

Where are you going Helga

Me?

Yea you are the only Helga I know

Oo yea I was a little distracted sorry oo and I'm going to my locker

I was going to mine too ill go with you

Okay what ever floats you boat Arnoldo

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

I think I'm in love Helga

Why do you say that

Well every time I'm Around her I get a tingly sensation on my stomach

tingly sensation?

Yea and when I'm not around her she is always on my head she is all that I think about all the time the way she walks the way she talks the way she is her self she don't care what people think she isn't afraid of anything she is just amazing you know…

No I don't know Arnoldo

don't you feel that way too with some one that you like or love

I told you I don't know do you need a ride home?

No Gerald is probably waiting for me I guess I'll see you later

Okay

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I do**_

**Now here is 1 most requested song of the day invisible by Taylor**** Swift**

_Man today is just not my day that Taylor swift sure has a way with words she is like reading my mined just how I feel INVISIBLE next to Arnold _

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_When ever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you_

_the way you want he__r_

_But you are everything to me_

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never going to love you_

_Like I want too_

_And You just see right through me_

_If you only knew meWe could be a beautiful miracle_

_Unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

_Dang I'm good I know the lyrics just how I feel where should I go I don't feel like going to my house yet I could go to the store or to Gerald's field no no.. not there Arnold is probably there and I need to get him out of my mined and of that girl I wonder who she is that lucky biotchh I know I should go to the park I haven't gone to the park in like forever wait yes I have like last week whatever ill go to the park_

**PARK**

_Arnold please get out of my head I need to move on you like someone else and that will never be me great Helga girl you are such a dork you even hear him calling you jeez what a dork I am there is his voice again wait im I really hearing Arnold _

Helga … Helga wait up!

_Looky at that he was calling me I came to clear my mined and there he comes_

Thanks for waiting for me I was calling you

I didn't hear you I have to many things in my mined

What kind of stuff

Stuff none of you business

Ohh okay

_**Drew walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

_Breath girl just breath not a big of a deal_

So how was your day Helga

Okay same as always and you

Fine amazing I got to talk to her today so it makes my day just talking to her

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I do**_

that's great for you I guess

You guess right

I hope she says yes to me when I ask her tomorrow

Yay for you

I hope that she accepts me even thou sometimes she seems like she hates me

**Riiiiinnnnngggggg!**

that's my phone

Hello... yes bob ill be there in 10 minutes bye

See you tomorrow I have to go now

Helga but I wanted to ask you something

Yea.. yea someone else can help you with your girl problems bye

But..

Bye

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singingDon't know why I do**_

_Goodnight my Arnold my football head_

**Next day at school**

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**Drew looks at meI fake a smile so he won't see**_

Helga I cant handle it anymore I try to take your advice about finding out if she likes me and you are so darn hard to figure out I try to read your mined and stuff but you are so complicated and it seemed to me like you were avoiding me and I can handle it anymore.. Helga Geraldine Pataki I cant get you out of my mined I think of you 24/7 and I love everything about you would you like to be my date for the homecoming dance and will you be my girlfriend?

What?

I love you Helga

So I was the girl you were talking about yesterday you made me have a hard day yesterday I felt defeated I thought you will never look at me and all along you were talking about me

Sorry and yea

I love you too Arnold and yes I will be your date/ girlfriend

_His kisses are just like I imagined I'm such a luck girl_

_

* * *

_

**_i do not own hey arnold nor the characters im just a fan the song is by taylor swift teardrops on my guitar. sorry for the errors and dont forget to comment thanks _**


End file.
